


Peter Pan & His Lost Boy

by vividliving



Series: when you wish upon a star [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, side of Ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividliving/pseuds/vividliving
Summary: "what? our lovely peter didn't take the liberty of warning you?" the man dragged his hook across louis' tan cheek, their eyes locked and breathe intertwined as the man stepped closer."you're apart of neverland now, you can't just leave your problems behind.""the dance you did began the process, the kiss is what sealed you here," he paused pressing a warm thumb to the corner of the bitten red lips of the other, fascinated with the bright color they possessed.hook's piercing dark purple eyes is what scared the boy the most, the way they held nothing inside of them."a kiss is what can set you free, us free."or,harry is peter pan, louis is wendy. and neverland is far eviler than everyone chooses to let on.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Wendy Darling & Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Wendy Darling/Peter Pan (Peter Pan), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: when you wish upon a star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627231
Kudos: 5





	Peter Pan & His Lost Boy

**we would do the whole peter pan spiel thing but the details are pretty boring and we're sure you already know them**

_so we'll give you a few bullet facts to remember while reading this_

**one, his name is harry, peter pan left a while ago**

_two, no he may not be the original but he's the peter pan now so ignore his adult companion will you?_

**three, harry is 18, he began not aging at the age of 12 but someone, who's name i will not mention, threatened tinkerbells life unless the boy drank the bottle of poison**

_long story short he aged 7 years ahead and was brought to where he is now 19. forever_

_four, yes he can fly, the various teenage hormone influenced emotions are what he uses to control neverland so, if the boy is sad the entire island is sad_

**five, eight lost boys live on the main part of the island with harry and stick by him**

**others live in surrounding huts and help with scavenging and playing games**

_there were fishers who brought food to the eating area in the west forest for the ends of nights and early mornings, gathers who collected fruits and veggies, hunters who mainly resided in the east forest and captured the wild animals for things such as milk._ ****

**there were men who put together clothing and helped to build housing**

**everyone who lived on neverland has a part in the island's well-being, all under harry's rule**

_six, harry radiates a bright green, sparkly dust whenever his body tells him to, whether he's happy, sad, excited, horrified, hurt._

**he never learned how to control it so sometimes it'll just pop out**

_and it scares the shit out of you_

_last but not least, peter pan_

**harry styles**

_does not play by the rules, he is the biggest child at heart, and he thinks that whatever he wants he gets_

**which is simply just not true.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves! Welcome to my brand new series, I am super excited to finally debut this whole thing and will be releasing chapters within the next few weeks. 
> 
> No clue how long it'll take me to produce the first chapter let alone the rest of the books but, right now I'm looking at around 8 or 9 books in this series.
> 
> I will reveal the next book at the end of this one, shooting for maybe around 20 to 25 chapters or possibly lower depending on how I tell this story.
> 
> I decided to make Harry Peter Pan because everyone does Lou cause, duh.
> 
> But I did a gif comparison and Lou looks like Wendy so there's that!
> 
> Anyway, i really hope you enjoy and feel free to give my other books a gander, thanks!
> 
> (Constructive criticism is always welcome!)


End file.
